Secretos Ultrajados
by Minicuda
Summary: Emma es una ladrona y hacker contratada para realizar tareas específicas. Regina es una artista que pertenece a la aristocracia con una vida secreta y oculta, encerrada en un matrimonio vacío. Por un error en un trabajo, Emma quedara involucrada en la vida de Regina y envuelta en la red de profundos y perversos secretos. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con Once Upon a Time.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi autoría. Se me hace muy difícil escribir por que me aburro con facilidad y quiero llegar a lo relevante, por eso puede ser que me tarde en actualizar..Pero Tengo a la Maravillosa The Little Phoenix que me está correteando con un palo y amenazándome con metérmelo donde no da la luz, así que a no desesperar :P  
Agradezco encarecidamente a Daniela, AKA The Little Phoenix por darme el coraje, animarme y corretearme hasta el cansancio para poder lograr que escriba.  
Pd: The Little Phoenix es mi Beta Reader.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - El robo**

\- ¿Te falta mucho? Vamos a llegar tarde – Dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

\- No, ya va, ya va - Dijo ella llagando a la puerta.

Salieron de la casa activando la alarma, entraron en el coche abriendo el portón, para alejarse en la noche, sin notar la esbelta y oscura figura que se escondia en las sombras y que se escabullía hacia el interior de la casa antes de que el portón se cerrase.

\- Ok, estoy en posición. – Dijo la intrusa mientras que abría la caja maestra de la alarma.

\- Listo Emma, tienes un claro de 3 horas más o menos, pero igual date prisa.- Contesto Hook desde la van que estaba aparcada en la esquina.

Tomo una pinza especial y procedió a desconectar uno de los cables, para luego unirlo a un artefacto que tenía al frente una especie de display. - Preferiría que te fueras, no quiero llamar la atención de nadie y ya sabes que trabajo mejor sola. - En este display empezó a correr un número, ella apretó un botón a modo de gatillo, una… Dos… Tres veces, y el número se detuvo marcando la clave de la alarma.

\- No quiero dejarte, este trabajo es muy importante, hay mucho en juego, y no quiero correr riesgos. - Dijo moviéndose en forma muy inquieta en el asiento.

Emma al ya tener la clave de acceso, coloco el cable en la posición que estaba para no dejar evidencias, y la marco. La casa tenía una cerradura especial, no solo la alarma estaba conectada a todo (o sea que si fallaban en la clave se disparaba una señal de pánico que no solo advertiría a los dueños, sino a la policía y compañía que la había instalado), sino que en lugar de una llave solamente, tenía la huella digital de las personas que vivían en la casa. No era tarea fácil entrar en ella, pero Emma es experta en este tipo de tareas, no solo es una especie de sombra indetectable, es una de las mejores hackers que existen.

\- Hook, ya te dije, solo me distraes, necesito concentrarme, no puedo fallar. Si algo sale mal, ya sabes la señal. Ahora vete, por favor.

\- Ok, me voy… Sigo pendiente, estamos en contacto. -De muy mala manera y un poco renuente a la idea, se retiró hasta el fast food en el que habían quedado encontrarse cuando ella terminara.

Emma mientras, saco de su mochila un pequeño bolsito que al abrirlo contenía muchas ganzúas, agarro dos una larga y finita con una pequeña curva y contra curva en la punta, y una chata. Metió primero la de la curva y empezó a sentir las formas de la cerradura, cuando sintió un tope, lo movió hacia arriba y metió la segunda, con esta corrió dos pequeños pestillos que sintió dentro y al escuchar el ruidito, giro las dos destrabando la puerta. Luego saco un lápiz de grafito y una lija pequeña muy fina. La coloco sobre el lugar donde se pone el dedo para que se lea la huella digital. Entonces paso el lápiz por la lija muy rápido y muchas veces creando polvo de grafito que caía sobre el display. Cuando este estaba negro por el polvillo, lo soplo levemente y quedo marcada una huella digital. Emma sonrió levemente mientras colocaba un pedacito de cinta scotch sobre esta, para luego directamente apoyar su guante sobre el display. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, sin activar la alarma, estaba dentro.

Empezó a juntar todo lo que fuese electrónico, pasando habitación por habitación. Llamándole particularmente la atención una notebook que estaba escondida en un cajón del vestidor, debajo la ropa interior de mujer. Supuso que era de la esposa, pero el hecho de que estuviera escondida, de esa manera hacia meritorio que la revisara. Conociendo como la gente es de esquiva y engañosa, la información que querían podría llagar a estar en esa notebook. La llevo junto con todo lo demás que encontró al escritorio que estaba al lado de la habitación, no se percató que dejo el vestidor abierto. Siendo hacker cualquier cosa que estuviese encriptada o asegurada con passwords, no representaba ningún problema, solo debía copiar los archivos. Tenía tiempo, ellos estaban en la cena...O así pensó...

* * *

\- Tenemos que volver Robin - Dijo agarrándole el brazo.

\- ¿Estás loca Regina? ¡Ya llegamos tarde, sabes que esta cena es súper importante para mi candidatura! No voy a volver, fin de la historia.

\- ¡Tienes que volver! Me olvide el regalo para la esposa, no podemos llegar sin nada, no con el lio que hiciste para que le consiguiera ESA pulsera.

Él la miro con incredulidad - No...No es verdad, ¡No te podes haber olvidado ESO!

\- Si, tienes que volver ya.

El dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina.

Emma ya tenía todo los electrónicos sobre el escritorio y estaba en proceso de encenderlos. Algunos ya estaban encendidos y ya estaba copiando los archivos de otros, Cuando escucho el portón de entrada activarse.

Se levantó rápido de la silla y miro hacia la puerta - ¡Carajo! ¿Qué mierda hacen acá? - Se llevó la mano hacia la oreja derecha - Hook, ¿Me escuchas?

Hook se acerca hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor - Sí, ¿Paso algo?

\- Tengo que abortar, están en la casa. - Mientras que sacaba los pendrives que tenía y cerraba todas las notebooks.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes abortar! - Estaba rojo como un tomate y entrando en un estado de desesperación - ¡Al aceptar el trato el tipo no me dio opción! ¡O le llevamos el archivo, o somos comida de peces!

\- Están acá, Hook. No puedo copiar nada más. - Dijo terminando de juntar sus cosas.

\- Es que no tenemos opción, tienes que hacer algo, ¡Te dije que me tenía que quedar!

\- ¿Para qué? Solo ibas a estorbar...Deja, ya sé, me llevo todo. - Entonces empezó a cargar todos los artefactos en su mochila.

\- Pero así van a saber que los robaron. No era el trato así. Él no se tenía que dar cuenta de que le habían copiado el archivo.

\- ¿Que parte de "están entrando", no entiendes? La cosa es simple, o me llevo todo, o abortamos. - Se detuvo esperando la respuesta.

Hook delibero unos segundos y dijo - Sí, llévate todo. No importa que se den cuenta, no podemos no entregar la información.

\- Listo. - Termino de agarrar todos los artefactos, lo único que quedaba era la notebook oculta. Lo dudó unos segundos pensando _"Esta debe ser de la esposa y seguro tiene nimiedades que compra online o conversaciones con las amiguitas...Bah, que me hace llevar una más"_ , y con eso la metió en su mochila.

Regina y Robin mientras entraban en la casa.  
\- Date prisa, que no podemos tardar mucho más.

\- Si, si, está en la habitación, son dos segundos. - Dijo dirigiéndose a esta.

Emma dándose cuenta de que no tenía tiempo ni plan de escape, antes de entrar en pánico y escuchando que ella estaba cerca, corrió a la habitación metiéndose en el vestidor, más específicamente, entre los abrigos que colgaban del perchero, ya que al estar completamente vestida de negro pasaba desapercibida.

Regina entro en la habitación, y tomo el regalo que estaba sobre la mesita de luz. Salió casi corriendo, pero al pasar por el estudio, noto que algo no estaba bien. Se detuvo y vio que faltaba la notebook de su marido, el I-Pad. Los papeles estaban desordenados, era evidente, alguien había entrado.  
De inmediato su rostro se transformó en una cara de pánico monstruosa, casi no podía respirar. Se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el vestidor, abriendo las puertas de un tirón y casi abalanzándose sobre el segundo cajón de la cómoda.

Emma, se recostó sobre la pared que tenía detrás para evitar hacer algún movimiento que provocara que la viese.  
Regina empezó a revolver toda su ropa interior en vano, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Tenía tal desesperación que literalmente revoleaba la ropa al piso sin importarle nada más que encontrar aquello que ya no estaba.  
Emma por su parte, miraba desde la oscuridad y no podía evitar sentir un poco de piedad hacia aquella mujer que se mostraba tan desolada y magníficamente estoica mientras que se llevaba una mano al pecho y sollozaba. Esa mujer, Regina Mills a la cual no le podía sacar la mirada de encima...

Regina con su mano en el pecho y llorando desconsoladamente, se dio vuelta y comenzó a gritarle a Robin que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras ante la tardanza de esta.

-¡ROBIN NOS ROBARON! - Dijo desgarrada mientras salía del vestidor y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
Robin mientras ya se encontraba en el estudio y se había percatado de que faltaban sus pertenencias - No...No es posible.  
Regina llego a su lado y le tomo el brazo -¡Sí! Se llevaron las notebooks, ¡MI NOTEBOOK!

\- No sé si entiendes la gravedad del asunto Regina, pero sinceramente, ¡Me importa un pito tu notebook! Se llevaron mis notebooks! ¡Mis Archivos! - Revolviendo los papeles.

Emma aprovecho este revuelo, y salió sigilosamente del vestidor para esconderse detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Regina volvió a entrar, y fue al vestidor nuevamente, pero se dio vuelta volviendo en forma inmediata al escritorio.

\- Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy en eso.- Dijo el con el celular en la mano, ya había marcado el 911.

\- ¿911, cuál es su emergencia?

\- Sí, nos entraron ladrones...No, no están acá...No se, sólo vi que se llevaron las computadoras, todo lo que sea medio de almacenamiento...Sí, me faltan pendrives, de todo...Sí, espero… Sí, estamos bien.

Cuando colgó, miro a Regina que seguía llorando y le dijo - No te preocupes, están en camino...Por qué mejor no bajamos, así esperamos a la policía, acá no vamos a poder hacer nada. - Regina asintió una vez con la cabeza, él la tomo de la mano y fueron hacia las escaleras bajando hasta el living.

Emma al escuchar esto, salió de su escondite y fue hasta la puerta-ventana de la habitación, vio que había una balcón que daba al patio, y desde él podía salir por el costado de la casa. Así que, salió al balcón y se colgó de las rejas para estirarse lo más posible, la altura no era mucha, por eso solo se dejó caer aterrizando en el césped y aflojando las piernas para no lastimarse. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el lateral de la casa, saliendo al frente de esta. De ahí trepo el portón de salida y al caer del lado de afuera, se sacó el pasamontañas, dirigiéndose al su auto que estaba a unos metros de la casa.

Cuando iba a sus trabajos, se llevaba su mini cooper del 81, ya que es veloz, pequeño, maniobrable en el tráfico, y muy fácil de esconder. Una vez en su auto, ya estaba a salvo, por esto, llamo a Hook.

-Estoy fuera, todo salió bien, estoy en camino.

\- ¿Tienes todo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, pero cambio de planes, nos vemos en mi estudio, trae comida.

\- Ok… Raro que cambies de planes, pero no hay problema, te llevo una hamburguesa.

\- Tengo muchas cosas, no quiero arriesgarme a dejarlas en el auto y que algún raterito de mala muerte nos robe el trabajo. - Contestó de mala gana.

\- Nos vemos allá.

Emma llego a su estudio, que era un loft que tenía en una zona muy buena… Nadie podía sospechar que ahí era donde ella planeaba todos sus trabajos. Pero además era donde ella se refugiaba cuando quería estar sola, así que se podría decir que era como su santuario.

Estacionó el auto en el garage que estaba comunicado con el loft en forma interna. Una vez dentro solo bajo su mochila, y se dirigió al segundo piso. Dejo la mochila sobre el escritorio, que daba a la 'pared' inexistente que lindaba con el resto del loft, y se comenzó a quitar la ropa para ponerse cómoda. Esto no había salido exactamente como la había planeado, pero sabía que era imposible rastrearla, ella no dejaba huellas. Si no la hubiesen interrumpido, ni se hubieran dado cuenta de que habían sido robados.

La policía llago a lo de los Locksley, tomando los testimonios de los dueños de casa, ya que eso era lo único que podían hacer. Sólo faltaban las computadoras.

Regina seguía desconsolada. Robin por su parte, entre declaración y declaración, hablaba por teléfono con su socio al cual habían dejado plantado en la cena.

\- Bueno señora Locksley, creo que eso es todo.

\- Mills, señora Mills. ¿Y no pueden hacer algo más? No sé, revisar más, entrevistar a los vecinos ¡Algo!

\- Señora, hacemos lo debido ante la situación que se presenta. Las cerraduras no fueron violentadas, ni tampoco la alarma. Al parecer fue un trabajo interno, o profesional.

\- ¿Con eso que quiere decir?- Intervino Robin en forma ofuscada.

\- Lo que dije, que, o fue un trabajo interno, es decir que la persona que los robo los conocía, o que fue un trabajo profesional...Eso significa que es irrastreable.

\- ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¿Quiere decir que yo no voy a recuperar nunca mi computadora? ¡Tenía todo ahí!- Regina sonaba desgarrada

\- Querida, tu notebook es el menor de nuestros problemas, además de que dudo mucho que el ladrón se dedique a estar leyendo tus pensamientos íntimos - Dijo en forma muy cínica.

\- Eso no lo sabes. - En este momento ya estaba desconsolada, y solo se dejó caer en el sillón.

\- Señora Mills, no se ponga mal. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible, eso se lo aseguro. Pero escuche a su marido, dudo que el ladrón se interese por sus cosas, lo más probable es que si descubrió que su notebook era solo para cosas personales, la haya descartado.

\- ¿Ves? No te sigas poniendo mal que de verdad tenemos problemas mucho más importantes. - Robin ya estaba muy enojado.- Bueno, ya no tienen nada más que hacer, ¿no? Ya dijeron que no nos pueden ayudar, así que. Les agradezco mucho por su...Ayuda - Dijo aproximándose a la puerta - Si saben o averiguan algo, por favor, no duden en contactarnos.

\- Por supuesto, que tengan buena noche. - Con eso la policía se retiró.

* * *

Mientras Emma ya estaba en ropa interior, con una remera sin mangas blanca y descalza mientras que empezaba a encender las computadoras.

Obviamente la que le llamaba más la atención era la de Regina. ¿Por qué esta mujer estaba tan desesperada solo porque le robaran una notebook? ¿Además que era tan importante para ella, como para mantener dicha notebook escondida en semejante forma? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué se descontrolo de así al ver que se la habían llevado?

Ok, no es lindo que te roben, obviamente, pero esto era distinto. Esta gente tenía mucho dinero, de hecho a él lo estaban seduciendo para que se postulara como mayor de la ciudad. Eso sin mencionar que los dos venían de familias muy acaudaladas. El comprar otros artefactos no representaba ningún problema...Por eso, ¿Qué tenía que ocultar Regina Mills? ¿Qué era tan importante como para hacerla perder el control que siempre tenía?

Con eso en mente, ella solo movió las demás cosas que estaba revisando, tomo aquella notebook y la encendió.

En eso llega Hook con las hamburguesas, y cerrando la puerta con ruido solo mira hacia arriba -Llegaste bien, veo - Dice sonriendo mientras que la mira.

\- Sí, te dije que no te preocuparas, gracias por la comida- Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Ok, mientras que tu buscas yo voy a poner la comida en la mesa y voy a mirar algo de TV.

Emma sólo revoleo los ojos contestando - Sí, está bien, yo todavía tengo trabajo...Enseguida voy.

Para esto ya estaba revisando la notebook. Cuando entro en Mis Documentos, vio que había un archivo con una "X" que al tratar de abrirlo vio que estaba encriptado. Sin embargo, veía que la mayoría de la memoria que tenía ocupada, venia de ese archivo. Emma se rio, sacando un pendrive que tenía en el llavero del auto pensando _"amateurs"_.

Cuando lo colocó en la notebook, inmediatamente pudo abrirlo.  
Al hacerlo, dejo ver un montón de carpetas que solo tenían años como nombre. Al abrirlas, vio que dentro había más carpetas, con meses...Y de ahí entro en cada una viendo lo que parecía ser un diario. Emma hizo una pequeñísima sonrisita de lado y achico los ojos pensando _"ajaaaa... ¿Así que esto era lo que querías ocultar eh? ¿Tenemos una vida oculta señora Mills?"_

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - La voz vino de al lado de ella. Estaba tan metida en estos archivos que ni se había dado cuenta de que Hook estaba justo a su lado mirando la pantalla.

\- ¿Eh?...Ah. Sí, sí, lo estoy bajando. Solo me distraje con una cosa, pero ya bajo mi amor - Dándole un beso.

Hook, obviamente quedo mirando como un bobo, le sonrió y contesto - Ok, pero no te tardes, ya sabes que lo tenemos que entregar mañana… Además no quiero comer solo.

\- Por supuesto Killian- Le acaricio la mejilla y se volvió a la pantalla.  
Hook, bajo con una sonrisa imbécil sin percatarse de que Emma básicamente se lo había sacado de encima y se sentó a la mesa nuevamente.

Emma por su parte, re abrió la notebook y fue a la primera entrada guardada en el archivo...

En cuanto empezó a leer una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras pensaba _"Hmmm...Esto va a ser interesante"_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los RW, fav, y follow. Da bastante coraje y hacen que uno tenga ganas de seguir.  
Eso sin contar a Daniela que me sigue correteando :P Hablando de The Little Phoenix..Para cuando el capitulo nuevo? Dijiste que lo ibas a subir hoy y aca estamos ¬¬ ..Si no lo subis mañana, yo no actualizo mas, estamos claras? Bueno ¬¬  
Les recomiendo que vayan a buscar la escenita que se describe mas abajo, la de la pelicula "Mercy", si es que no la vieron..Calculo que no se van a arrepentir, mujejejjejjeje ...La encuentran en youtube muy facilmente, la rubia es Peta Wilson ;P  
Bueno, las dejo leer :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - El diario**

Todos los archivos estaban divididos por fechas. Día, mes y año. Eran tantos que se le hacia difícil elegir uno para empezar. Siendo tan ansiosa, se le dificultaba el empezar por el principio, ya que sabía que ahí no estaría lo importante.

Se decidió por leer superficialmente en forma salteada, como para ver de qué se trataba. En cuanto empezó vio cual era el gran secreto que Regina quería ocultar, tenía una doble vida. En apariencias tenía el matrimonio perfecto, con el hombre perfecto, y se llevaban maravillosamente bien...Cuando leía sus entradas, el panorama era muy diferente. Ella se sentía literalmente encerrada en una vida vacía a la cual no pertenecía.

Emma iba pasando las entradas, quedándose cada vez más y más asombrada. En cada entrada había de todo, pensamientos, sentimientos, deseos insatisfechos, fantasías ocultas...Además de diálogos copiados de algún tipo de conversaciones, links de páginas, todo.

Lo que la llevo a pensar " _Hmmm...Ahora entiendo por qué la desesperación por tu notebook"._

De pronto él grita desde abajo - ¿Y? Ya debe estar fría la comida ¿Bajas o no?

Emma se había olvidado completamente de Hook y ante la situación resoplo contestándole - Sí, sí… Dos minutos.

\- Encontraste el archivo, ¿no?

Emma que ya estaba bajando las escaleras contesto - Estoy en eso, no te preocupes, ya me conoces. - Y se sentó a la mesa.

Hook escuchando eso se puso un poco nervioso y le dijo - Pero entonces... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Tú no eres así de lenta, encuentras las cosas inmediatamente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte tantas explicaciones sobre un trabajo? Sabes lo eficiente que soy. Lo que estaba haciendo no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pero...No entiendo... Y tampoco entiendo tu actitud hacia mí, ¿Estás enojada ahora? - Dijo consternado.

Emma revoleo los ojos por enésima vez y contestó - Por supuesto que no, mi vida - Con tono suave y reconfortante mientras pensaba _"Dios, me lo tengo que sacar de encima YA..."_ \- Solo que estoy cansada, además que me gusta trabajar sola como ya sabes, y el que estés aquí esperando para cenar me tenía pendiente de ti... ¿Te molestaría dejarme sola después de que comamos? Prometo que mañana a primera hora voy a llevarte el archivo.

Hook todo babeado como buen idiota que era, contesto - Ay, obvio que no… Pero realmente me quedaría más tranquilo si me lo das antes de irme, esto me tiene muy preocupado, esta gente parece peligrosa...Y ya sabes que tuve que tratar con terceros, el real empleador nunca me hablo en forma directa. No quiero ponerte en riesgo. Yo te puedo esperar.

Emma viendo el panorama, contesto lo único que podía contestar - Esta bien, termino y lo copio, no creo que me lleve nada, ya sospecho cual es.

\- ¡Genial! Sabía que no me defraudarías.

Mientras que comieron, hablaron de tonterías. Emma no quería que Hook siguiera olfateando el por qué ella se había distraído de su objetivo principal. A decir verdad, ni ella entendía bien por qué le había pasado eso. Todo el tiempo que duro la cena, que no fue mucho, mentalmente se estuvo cuestionando el por qué le interesaba el diario... ¿Era que se estaba riendo de la otra mujer? O... ¿Había algo más? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber que le pasaba a Regina? ¿Por qué le había importado y la había movilizado la angustia de Regina mientras que ella se escondía en el vestidor?

\- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Hook - Te noto distraída, como ausente.

Emma Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para salir del cuasi trance al cual sus pensamientos la habían llevado - Si, estoy bien…Un poco cansada nada más. - Mintió sonriendo dulcemente - Bueno, voy a volver a subir, así ya te traigo el archivo y me puedo ir a dormir, estoy exhausta. - Mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Hook la agarro de la mano - Si necesitas ayuda, solo avísame. - Sonriéndole.

Emma casi muere de la risa al escuchar semejante estupidez, pero sólo se limitó a decir gracias y subió hasta su habitación.

Miró la computadora de Regina, pero lamentablemente no podía seguir leyendo. Con una mezcla de pena y molestia extrema, la hizo a un lado.

Luego agarró la que estaba en el escritorio de la casa suponiendo que quizás el marido de Regina sería tan hábil para esconder los archivos como ella. En cuanto abrió los documentos tardó menos de dos segundos en encontrarlo. Robin había sido un poco más cauteloso, y había escondido el archivo dentro de otro, encriptando los dos, pero eso no era ningún reto para ella. Se fijó de qué se trataba porque la explicación que le dio Hook sobre el trabajo le llamó la atención, así que lo tomó como una especie de póliza de seguros.

El famoso archivo, eran literalmente los documentos sobre las acciones de la empresa perteneciente a este...Emma sospechó, y pensó _"esto huele mal...Hook hace buenos tratos, pero es muy tonto...Hare una copia más a modo de seguro"_. Saco otro pendrive y copió el archivo, encriptándolo con un código que solo un hacker al nivel de ella podría intentar descifrar. Decidió no contarle a Hook sobre este detallito, por las dudas… _"Él no es el hombre más brillante sobre la faz de la tierra"_

Bajando las escaleras le dijo - Ya lo tengo, acá esta. - Extendiendo la mano con el pendrive en ella.

\- Sabía que no podías fallar. - Abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió y le dijo - Toma, no lo pierdas.

\- Jajaja...No, obvio que no. ¿Que harás con esas computadoras?

\- Calculo que las desecharé, siempre se puede llegar a conseguir información por más que se borren los discos duros un millón de veces...Por como salieron las cosas, y considerando de quién son, sería lo mejor.

\- Jaja, pensé que las podrías vender en el mercado negro y sacar unos dólares más.

Emma lo miro con cara seria y dijo - Voy a suponer que me estás cargando, porque nadie es tan tonto como pare decir eso en serio... En fin, me gustaría quedarme sola, ya quiero ir a descansar.

Hook siguió riéndose y le contesto -Ok, te dejo sola, ya sé cómo eres. Mañana tengo que ver a este tipo a primera hora, voy a usar el lugar de intercambio de siempre.

\- ¿El fast food del shopping? Me parece buena idea ¿Quieres que te acompañe y me quede en alerta? Por si acaso.

\- Sí, ese mismo lugar, es concurrido y se pasa desapercibido. No, quédate aquí, tienes el rastreador activado de mi celular, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

Se dieron un beso a modo de despedida, Emma lo acompaño hasta la puerta y él se marchó.

Largando un gran suspiro Ella dijo - Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Pensé que no se iría nunca.

Subió a su cuarto y se dispuso a tomar una ducha relajante, pero al pasar por al lado de la notebook, sus ojos se clavaron en esta y ella se detuvo justo en frente.  
Pensó _"Dios… ¿Qué me pasa? si es solo la vida oculta de esta mujer… ¿Por qué me importa tanto?"_

Rehusándose a ceder ante su curiosidad, fingió que no le importaba y se fue a bañar, pero su mente no se despegó de lo que había ojeado antes. Durante todo el baño su curiosidad aumento tanto que apenas salió de él casi se abalanzo sobre el artefacto.  
Abrió todo el archivo nuevamente y ya que había tantos, se decidió a empezar por el principio.

" _2002_

 _Diciembre_

 _6 de diciembre_  
 _Ugh… No sé qué hago acá escribiendo. Seguir sugerencias de las amigas nunca me pareció lo recomendado, pero ya que siento que no puedo respirar, acá estoy..._  
 _No sé bien qué se supone que tenga que escribir, esto del diario me suena tonto."_

 _"22 de diciembre_  
 _Tengo que comprar los regalos de navidad. Todavía no lo hice por vagancia y ya estamos sobre la fecha. Dios, Voy a morir por la cantidad de gente."_

 _"Febrero_

 _2 de febrero_  
 _Me tengo que ir a depilar...Una delicia, ¿no sé por qué nos hicieron tener pelo en esos lugares tan estúpidos? Sí, sí protección, sí ¡pero antes! ¡Ahora ya no se necesitan! Si la genética hace que uno cambie otro tipo de cosas, ¿por qué no remedian eso?"_

Emma se quedó mirando la pantalla pensando _"¡ah bueno, esto es entretenidísimo! ¡Esta mujer es la joda viva!... ¿Dónde mierda estaba eso jugoso que leí? No puedo creer que tenga todo guardado desde el 2002, ¿que acaso no cambio nunca la computadora? Pero la notebook es relativamente nueva...jajaj debe haber pasado los archivos de una a otra...No puedo creer lo que hace esta mujer"_

 _"Junio_

 _5 de junio_  
 _¡No aguanto más! No tolero a Robin. Sus ronquidos, sus olores...Es como si viviera con un oso gordo, repulsivo y pestilente..._  
 _Tiene que haber algo mejor, tiene que haber alguna salida...No puedo mentirme a mí misma...No puedo mentir acá...Tengo que buscar algo, tengo que encontrar algo"_

Con eso último decidió pasar un año a ver si la cosa cambiaba.

 _"2003_

 _Marzo_

 _23 de marzo_  
 _No puedo creer lo que esa película me causo, casi no me pude contener. Estaba ardiendo. ¡Tener a Robin al lado y tratar de ocultar lo que me paso en esa escena fue casi imposible! ¡Pensé que iba a estallar!_  
 _¿Cómo puede ser que me haya afectado tanto? Es sólo una película, ¡una escena! Por el amor de Dios..._  
 _Pero es que, cuando empezó la escena, nunca pensé que iba a ir por ese lado. Ella toda fina en el mostrador del negocio preguntando por algo, y de golpe esta escultural rubia se le para al lado y ¡no le sacaba la mirada de encima! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta esa mujer que la rubia se la estaba comiendo con la mirada? ¡Por más anteojos que tuviera!_  
 _Cuando la siguió al cambiador y se le metió dentro...Ay por favor. Hasta me cuesta recordarlo porque me provoca algo...Como la agarró sin importarle nada, de atrás y le beso el collar...Para luego darla vuelta y besarla en una forma tan fuerte. Luego por el paneo de la cámara no se ve casi nada, pero la rubia baja y le saca las bragas de una y se queda abajo, era obvio que...Uffffff, no puedo decirlo...Pero...La manera en cómo se apoderó de ella fue perfecta...No sé cómo controlar lo que siento ahora..._  
 _No sé qué me pasa...No sé qué quiero. No sé nada, sólo sé que Robin no me ayuda a calmar mis ansias en lo absoluto. Y esto no se me pasa..."_

Al leer eso, Emma se tentó tanto que soltó una carcajada mientras que pensaba _" Ay pero mujeeeer, ¡te calentaste! jajajajjajajaj tanta ciencia no se necesita para saber que te movió todo la rubia esa ¿Sera que te gustan las rubias? Quizás debería buscar esa película a ver de qué se trata, pero la muy boluda no la nombró"_

 _"Mayo_

 _15 de mayo_  
 _Me encuentro buscando sitios en internet. Es como que veo que quizás es más seguro que investigue por acá que me está pasando...Necesito explorar._  
 _He encontrado unos cuantos. Muchos porno… Debo admitir que en un principio era lo único que me calmaba...No puedo creer que este diciendo esto, pero es la verdad. Por unos meses necesitaba mirar porno…Pero porno lésbico. No sé qué me pasa. ¿Seré lesbiana?_  
 _No me interesa, solo sé que estoy curiosa y necesito aliviar esa curiosidad, o voy a explotar._  
 _Creo que va a ser mejor que guarde los sitios que encontré en otra carpeta, por si acaso. Estoy súper paranoica de que Robin se dé cuenta de mis dudas..._  
 _Debo canalizar esta ansiedad...Quizás escuche a mi madre y empiece a pintar o esculpir nuevamente. Debo entretener mi mente con algo más"_

Decidió saltarse unos años, teniendo en cuenta que debía revisar tanto el historial, como el otro archivo en el que deberían estar los sitios. Supuso que no debía ser difícil, considerando que a este le había llamado "X".

 _"2005_

 _Mayo_

 _21 de mayo_  
 _Hoy me encuentro en un mar de dudas...Esa mujer que vi era tan hermosa ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza? No lo comprendo...No me entiendo ¿Qué necesidad tenía de seguirla hasta el baño? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la vista de ella? Dios tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que vi en esa película. La película que detono todo, "Mercy". Si lo pienso, ¡es malísima! Y la escena ¡no tiene nada! Pero me sigue movilizando..._  
 _No puedo creer lo que hice hoy, ¿acaso me he convertido en una acosadora? Dios siento vergüenza, mucha vergüenza...Sigo imaginando como seria desvestirla. Lo bien que se vería su cuerpo desnudo, Si hubiera sido por mí, hubiese saltado encima de esa mujer en ese baño... ¿Cómo puedo pensar estas cosas? ¡Era una desconocida!_  
 _Gracias a Dios la gente no puede leer mi mente...La vida me enseñó a ocultar mi verdadera cara...La vida...Mi familia. A veces me pregunto ¿qué hubiese pasado conmigo si yo hubiese nacido en una familia normal? No en esta falsedad a la que estamos forzados a pertenecer._  
 _Igual no importa, mi mente está podrida. Yo estoy podrida...No tengo remedio"_

Emma quedo estupefacta. Había leído algo y había pensado que era interesante, pero esto superaba sus expectativas. La mujer básicamente estaba describiendo que quería voltearse a una perfecta desconocida en un baño público... Sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta, estaba abriendo otra entrada.

 _"Julio_

 _18 de julio_  
 _Ese sitio que encontré es fantástico. Siento que puedo ser yo misma y que nadie me juzga. Además me cubrí bien, nadie puede sospechar quien soy. Es casi gracioso que haya elegido Bernardine como mi nick. No se me ocurría nada, y además... ¿Quién va a saber que es el nombre de una de las protagonistas de esa escena?_  
 _No puedo creer como se derivan las conversaciones en ese grupo..._  
 _...El otro día el fingir que no estaba online y ver como esas dos mujeres tenían... ¿Relaciones?... ¿Se puede llamar a un encuentro virtual tener relaciones?...Ay no sé cómo definirlo, pero fue exquisitamente orgásmico el poder presenciar cómo se decían las cosas que querían hacerse. Fue fantástico, no podía dejar de leerlas. Lo más impactante fue que yo sentía que se conectaban ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas se conecten así en forma virtual? Yo creo que deben haber acabado...Fue tan sensual… Tan exquisito...La manera de describir, lo que se hacían. ¡Creí que iba a explotar! jajajajajaja...Ya el sitio me gustaba porque sentía que me entendían. Pero esto lo hizo llegar fuera de los límites..._  
 _Fue tan sensual que necesité masturbarme...Le dije a Robin que me iba a bañar, y ahí en la bañera, lo hice...Nunca en mi vida había experimentado semejante placer. No suelo masturbarme mucho, pero ¡Nunca había acabado de semejante forma! ¡Hasta gemí con ruido! Y me tuve que tapar la boca para no gritar jajajaja...Dios, estoy mal... Con Robin no siento nada y siempre finjo, pero después de eso, hasta lo he usado para lograr algo mientras que estoy con él..."_

 _"19 de julio_  
 _Es increible pero hubo repercusiones con lo sucedido ayer._  
 _Para mí fue increiblemente sensual y revelador, pero aprentemente y como supuse, no se puede hacer eso en forma pública..._  
 _Las dos mujeres fueron reprendidas y consecuentemente explusadas del sitio. Una lástima, eran entretenidas..._  
 _Ademas la administradora, dejo claro que ese tipo de conversaciones se pueden tener, pero por privado..._  
 _Interesante..."_

Esto se estaba poniendo bueno, eso era obvio. En cuanto leyó el nombre de la película se fue a buscar la escena a YouTube, obviamente. Pero al verla quedo aún más confundida, más curiosa.  
Emma pensó en dejar de leer, acaso ¿qué le importaba? Pero cometió un error, decidió ir a ver las fotos de ella.

Solo busco el archivo y listo, tenía todas las fotos de todo. Se nota que ella es muy metódica, todo está rotulado y separado por carpetas que definen muy bien de qué se trata todo.

Fue sólo a la que decía "YO". Se quedó petrificada mirando las fotos de esta mujer. Era tan hermosa. La había visto cuando entró en el vestidor y recordaba el no entender por qué no podía dejar de mirarla, y por qué le importaba que Regina estuviera tan mal. Nunca le importaba nada a Emma cuando estaba en un trabajo. Pero con Regina era diferente.  
Se encontró haciendo un zoom y repasando los rasgos con su dedo índice. Al darse cuenta, solo se sacudió y bajo a hacerse algo fresco para beber.

 _"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? No sé ni que hago revisando lo que le pasa a esta señora. ¿Qué me importa si es torta, o no, o esta curiosa? Debería solo deshacerme de la máquina. Sí, voy a hacer eso, en cuanto termine de tomar el jugo, subo y se termina todo"_ Pensó.

Al terminar el jugo de naranja que se había servido, como pensó, subió con toda la intención de deshacerse de esta. Sólo que al llegar, vio que estaba abierta una foto de Regina aún. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sentada en el escritorio nuevamente, y abriendo otro archivo.

Se saltó unos años para ver si seguía en lo mismo, o sus fantasías habían evolucionado. ¿Quizás se había animado y las había llevado a cabo?

 _"2010_

 _Octubre_

 _1 de octubre_  
 _Bernardine ya es súper popular. Quizás debería cambiarme el nick, así podría volver a estar con alguna. Pienso que podría fingir ser otra, quizás no se darían cuenta. Aunque a mí me gusta de esa forma, sí...Se notaría..._  
 _Cada vez que entro solo busco alguna presa y voy tras ella. Pero cuando la consigo solo la descarto. No puedo arriesgarme a que me identifiquen. No quiero terminar desarrollando sentimientos por nadie. Encuentros furtivos y virtuales por ahora han funcionado, voy a seguir así._  
 _Aunque hoy fue especial...Red fue especial. No es rubia, pero ¡sí que es buena!_  
 _Hasta tengo ganas de pegar parte del encuentro que tuvimos hoy... ¿Y quién me lo impide? jajaja... Pero voy a sacar los nombres._

 _ **"- Te abrazo y te llevo mientras que te beso hacia la habitación**_  
 _ **\- Mmmmm eso me gusta...Yo te dejo, pero bajo las manos, te agarro el culo y lo aprieto con ambas manos hacia mí. Así quedas más cerca**_  
 _ **\- ¡Eres terrible! jaja… Te sigo empujando hasta que tocas con las piernas la cama. Te empujo y caes sobre ella. Me subo a ella pasando una pierna de un lado tuyo y la otra del otro, quedando montada sobre ti**_  
 _ **\- Yo te acaricio los muslos y voy subiendo para levantar tu falda. Sigo subiendo la mano derecha para levantar tu remera mientras acaricio tu espalda.**_  
 _ **\- Oooooooooooh...Te desprendo la blusa y quedas en solo con tu brasiere, pero lo levanto con las manos para tocar tus turgentes pechos, mientras que empiezo a moverme sobre tu pelvis...Rozándome...Rozándote...**_  
 _ **\- ¡Oh me vas a hacer explotar! Te levanto la camisa tan rapido y fuerte que los botones salen volando, y debes sacártela. Me levanto levemente para que también mientras te la retiras, puedas quitarte el brasiere. Ahora puedo apreciarte por completo. Eres preciosa, tus pechos son tan hermosos que los tomo con mis dos manos, mientras que me recuesto otra vez, tu roce es demasiado como para yo poder permanecer sentada**_  
 _ **\- Me recuesto sobre ti para poder rozarte por completo con todo el cuerpo, y posiciono una la rodilla izquierda entre tus piernas, llevándola hacia arriba...Presionando y moviéndola en círculos**_  
 _ **\- Mmmmmm por favor, ¡no puedo soportarlo! Te agarro la espalda con fuerzas atrayéndote más y más hacia mí, para poder darte un beso apasionado y muy profundo**_  
 _ **\- Oooooooooooooh DIOOOOOOOOOOS...Contesto el beso y llevo mi mano derecha a tu pecho, la izquierda la bajo hasta tu entre pierna, deslizándola por debajo de tus bragas, y empiezo a rozarte en forma de círculos concéntricos directamente sobre tu clítoris."**_

 _Hasta ahí voy a pegar, no quiero seguir... Es suficiente. Robin está por llegar en cualquier momento y tiene la tendencia de venir a tratar de husmear que es lo que estoy escribiendo. No quiero que me descubra en esta situación...Eso sin mencionar que necesito un baño helado después de esto..."_

Emma pensó _"Esto puede llegar a ser divertido. No debería ser tan difícil entrar en contacto con ella, después de todo, soy rubia...Tengo que pensar alguna forma de que ella me note"_

Sin pensarlo, Emma entro en internet y fue hasta uno de sus perfiles falsos. De ahí busco el grupo del que Regina hablaba, ya que había encontrado los archivos de los sitios.

Una vez ahí, vio que era privado, así que solo decidió crearse otra cuenta y el único nombre que le sonó para ponerse fue Marishka...Si no estaba tomado, llamaría definitivamente la atención de Regina. En cuanto tipeó Marishka, el nombre fue aceptado. Solo quedaba esperar que no reprobaran su solicitud, pero para su asombro, la aceptación fue casi inmediata.  
Cuando estaba pensando qué foto ponerse de perfil, sonó el celular.

\- Hola - Dijo Ella

\- Hola mi vida, te quería dar las buenas noches - Dijo Hook todo romántico.

Emma revoleo los ojos y dijo - Gracias querido, buenas noches - Tratando de sonar feliz.

\- Me sorprende que sigas despierta, ¿estas todavía con las computadoras?

\- De hecho, estaba acostada – Mintió

\- Oh perdona, que descanses, nos vemos mañana - Contesto Hook

\- Te mando un beso Killian - Queriendo sacárselo de encima

\- Gracias, otro para ti mi vida.

Emma colgó inmediatamente, apago la notebook y se acostó.  
Pero al apagar la luz, su mente siguió dando vueltas sobre lo sucedido y pensó _"No sé bien en qué me estoy metiendo, pero no sé si quiero evitarlo"._


End file.
